Dismantle, Repair
by knight-0f-d00m
Summary: What if you died, but woke up elsewhere? What would you do? After defeating Voldemort, Harry dies. He finds himself in a hospital waking up from from a year long coma. He questions reality, but along the way discovers something he never dreamed of: a life. It just comes with a host club. Times like these, you just need to dismantle and repair your life. AU.
1. Prologue: Waking Up

So this is the new version of Dismantle, Repair. I originally started this story back in 2010, but went through a period of rewriting it, which never bore fruit. Most of this was due to life and others due to my lack of motivation after a few reasons.

I'll be deleting the old story in a week from now since I will be trying to get back into writing with this story. I'll also be trying better to work on this story. I'm not sure if I can stick to a timeline or anything, but here's to hoping!

Thanks for any old readers who have decided to stick around for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ (J.K. Rowling) or _Ouran High School Host Club_ (Bisco Hatori).

Prologue: Waking Up

Harry drops to his knees. Sweat pours from his face as his limbs feel dead from exhaustion. "It's... Finally over," he pants. "Voldemort's gone. He's gone."

"Harry!" ... "Harry!" ... "Harry!"

He turns his head to his left as the voices grow nearer. He struggles to his feet and, with as much strength as possible, waves at his friends. He doesn't see the flash of deadly green before he drops face first into the ground.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Green eyes squint open before clenching shut at the onslaught of light. A low groan escapes him, and he instantly regrets it at the shot of pain in his throat. A clatter of metal meeting the ground echoes.

"Doctor! The patient in room 502! I think he's awake!" A young female voice exclaims.

"Dim down the lights, nurse. They might be straining the patient's eyes. Also, let's get the patient in a sitting position."

Harry struggles to open his eyes, but fortunately not with as much effort as before. He notes distractedly that he is in a muggle hospital. A slightly gray-haired man in white coat stands next to him with a clipboard at hand. The doctor's eyes are dull in clinical desensitization and his face is blank.

"Do you need a glass of water?" The doctor, as if he could be anybody else, inquired.

Harry nods with a strained and choppy motion, but the message is understood as a glass of water is at his lips. His cheeks redden as the water splashes down his face as he drinks.

"Do you know who you are? How old you are? Do you remember what happened?"

Harry furrows his eyebrows. He nods once, hesitantly shakes his head, waits a second, and repeats his negative answer.

The doctor sighs. "Just to be sure to touch all bases. Your name is Harry James Potter. Today's date is July 31, 2001. You just turned eleven today. You've been in a coma for a year on this very day. The police reports stated that the another car hit your parents' car with you in it during a heavy thunderstorm."

"Your father died on impact, but your mother was found holding you. It was presumed that she died protecting you as best she could. The only mark you have from the crash now is the scar on your forehead. Does any of this make sense to you?"

Harry's head is spinning. His heart is pounding like it is going to come out of his chest. However, he nods to the doctor. He doesn't want to speak. He doesn't think he would be able to. Not yet, at least.

"That's a good sign. You have some cognitive skills but it seems like you may have some memory loss. This may go away in time or it may not depending on the damage. Nurse Bell here will be taking your vitals. If you have any concerns, let her know and she'll call for me. I'll be getting in touch with your godfather and guardian. I'm Dr. Robinson, by the way." The doctor walks away. His face is as impassive as when Harry first saw him.

Nurse Bell takes Harry's vitals. She checks on all of the equipment and talks in a motherly manner. Harry belatedly wonders if she is an actual mother since she seems so young. His mind is elsewhere. Questions race through his mind, and the answers seem hard to grasp.

When Nurse Bell finally leaves to notify the doctor, Harry, in a hoarse and scratching voice, uttered, "What happened to me?"

He closes his eyes and clenches his sheets in his fists. Weariness and exhaustion seeps into his bones and Harry descends into an ocean of questions drowning his concept of reality.

To be continued...

So that's all for the prologue. There are no promises that the next chapters will be longer. It might remain to be this length. It all depends on how things end.

Let me know what you think through the review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One: Godfather

Hello new and continuing readers. Thanks so much for getting to the next chapter. I'd like to thank each and every one of you who have followed this story and favorited it. It is very much appreciated and it surprised me: the results after submitting the new prologue. I hope that I do not disappoint. Onwards!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Chapter One: Godfather

Harry wakes up and wonders how long his hospital stay will last. It has been a week since he woke up, and no sign of his godfather/guardian was available. However, it could not be said that Harry was idle.

Each morning, Harry went through physical therapy to regain muscle control over his body. As the days went by, he was capable of pushing himself in the wheelchair with the distance and time extending each day. In the afternoon, he rested in the recreational room and conversed with the older patients. This helped him gain more usage for his vocal cords, and according to the doctors, it was a miracle that he was capable of coherent speech considering the coma. In the evening, Harry was left with his thoughts to be written in a journal provided by Nurse Bell.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

Harry tilts the corners of his lips upward in greeting. "Well enough I suppose, Nurse Jackson. It would be better if I could wake up away from these dull hospital walls."

The woman giggles as she sets up the wheelchair for Harry. "You're such a laugh, Harry. Really though, you'll be out soon. I heard from the head nurse that your godfather might show up today."

Harry nods distractedly. "That's been said countless times. He hasn't shown up. Maybe he doesn't want to deal with me." Thoughts of the Dursleys come to mind at this. Other thoughts about the few people he loved and lost come unbidden. Even with the mentality of a seventeen year old, the body and emotions of a pre-adolescent have some strength.

Silence is shared between the two of them as they travel the halls to the rehabilitation room. Nurse Jackson bids Harry a good luck before telling him that she will return at noon for the recreation room. Harry uses the physical therapy to push the negative thoughts away. He doesn't need those thoughts right now. He'll deal with what he can later that night.

\- Time Skip: 2 PM -

Harry laughs as the two older patients quarrel over the television. Catching Dr. Robinson at the door quells as further laughter, and Harry's spine tenses up in apprehension. He excuses himself from the room and pushes his wheelchair to the door.

"Is there any news on my godfather?"

Dr. Robinson curtly nods. "He was apparently on a business trip in Japan... Up in the mountains, so it was hard to reach him until now. He just flew back into Heathrow earlier this morning. He recently received the news about your condition and will be on his way here."

Harry's spine doesn't loosen the tension, but he makes a noise out of acknowledgement. "I suppose I will be going to my room? I can't imagine him wanting to meet me in a room full of essentially strangers."

"I imagine not. I'll send Nurse Jackson to assist you."

The doctor turns to leave. Harry's fists tighten into balls, knuckles turn white.

\- Time Skip: 3 PM -

"So the newly achieved lawyer finally got off the phone and gloated to the man, 'Sorry about that. I just made this huge deal for my firm. What can I help you with?' And the man said, 'That must have been quite the deal, but I'm here to set up your phone line.'"

Harry chuckles in contentment as Nurse Jackson recalled the joke. His shoulders are relaxed against the pillows. He glances at the clock before shifting it to the door. An unsettling feeling rests at his stomach. Suddenly, a knock at the door sounds with two shadows on the other side.

Nurse Jackson stands up as Dr. Robinson comes in with another man. Harry sucks a small breath in, recognizing the man.

"Sirius."

Dr. Robinson analyzes Harry's expression. "As I told you before, Mr. Black: Harry does have some memory loss but he still maintains enough to recognize certain people. It seems that Harry has been able to recall who his parents are, how they look like, and now you. In terms of personal memories, that's something to be determined."

"I see. Thank you for accompanying me here. If I could speak to my godson privately?" The low baritone voice causes a small amount of tension for Harry. Apprehension floods into Harry's eyes.

Now is the time to find out, but Harry wonders if he will be okay in the end.

\- To Be Continued -

I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you again to those who follow this story and have put it on their favorites. It is greatly appreciated.

Feel free to leave a review and I'll try to answer them. Until next time!

**Notes:**

**1) I've never really been in a hospital before for an extended stay, so I don't know if there are recreational rooms. I feel like they have a room for the kids to play in, so maybe they have one for teens and adults? I can't imagine people wanting to stay in one room all day when they don't have visitors unless they were in severe recovery.**

**2) I'm pretty sure Heathrow is a popular airport, which is why I think it works out for an international travel.**

**3) The joke is that the newly achieved lawyer opened up his own firm and the man came in. Since he wanted to impress the man thinking he was a client, he got on the office phone and pretended to talk about a huge deal and all that. And that's essentially the end of the joke.**


	3. Chapter Two: Onto the Next Adventure

I'm quite pleased with the general response for this story. Again, I want to thank those of you who are new subscribers for taking the time to read this story and for favoriting/following it. I also would like to thank those of you who have continued reading into the previous chapter.

Now onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Chapter Two: Onto the Next Adventure

Dr. Robinson nods after observing both Sirius and Harry. He looks at Nurse Jackson standing quietly next to Harry. She squeezes Harry's hand in reassurance before leaving the room. Not a second later, Dr. Robinson leaves the room with the door shut softly behind him.

"So... How was the hospital stay? I'm sorry that I couldn't have gotten here sooner." Sirius initiates while walking towards the chair next to Harry.

Harry nods in ambivalence. "I guess it's what you can expect. At least, I'm assuming. It's fine, y'know. You couldn't control the lack of communication since you were so far away."

Humming in answer, Sirius stares at Harry. Harry fidgets as minutely as possible while the staring continues. Again, apprehension starts to grip at him. Insecurity clouds his mind, and his body freezes.

"So what do you remember? I'll give you more information once I know what you do know."

Harry sighs. "My mother is Lily Potter nee Evans. My father is James Charlus Potter. My name is Harry James Potter. I know you're Sirius Black, my godfather. The doctor told me that I'm eleven years old. That's about it."

"So you don't know too much. Well, your parents had other close friends. One of them is currently grieving. The other... Well, he has a tendency to disappear off the map. Your mother was a great and intelligent woman. She worked in the medicinal field. This was mostly testing new drugs and running trials for hospitals. Most times, it took your father hours trying to get her out of the lab testing out new chemical compounds.

"Your father was a business man first and foremost. He invested in several companies, both from his own interests and your mother's. These typically included prank shops, car companies, and quite a few technology companies. Though, I think the latter was at your mother's insistence. He used to be a policeman, but his parents died when you were about one. Instead of letting the board take over, he took up the mantle."

Harry tilts his head to the side, taking in the information. "Are there any pictures I can look at? Anything to see them as they were? What about... What about their graves?"

Sirius smiles bitterly, nods, and replies, "There are pictures still in the house you lived together. We can even go through some of the videos, too."

Harry tries to not let his confusion show at the term 'videos.'

"How about we get you situated and then we can visit their graves. I've been meaning to see them actually. I'll be seeing your doctor for a minute to get some more information on your release."

Harry nods and watches as Sirius leaves the room. His eyes cloud over in contemplation about this new situation.

\- Time Skip: 30 minutes -

Harry taps his fingers on the bed's arm rail like clockwork. Every ten taps, he glances at the doorway, waiting for a change. Every five taps after, he resumes looking out the window. On the three hundredth tap, Sirius strides in.

"Well, I've talked to Dr. Robinson, and he said that you are good to go. However, you will still need physical therapy to help with your body control, so he gave me a list of nearby rehabilitation facilities. We'll take a look at it later. Let's get you out of here."

Harry beams at Sirius and starts to move off the bed. Beating him to the punch, Sirius lifts Harry all too easily into the nearby wheelchair.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking. I'm not an invalid," Harry grumbles.

Sirius barks into laughter, startling Harry. On their own accord, Harry's eyes dim into a dull jade as he runs a hand through his hair. At this, Sirius tilts his head with narrowed eyes.

"Are you okay? You look like James when he used to get all upset and whatnot."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just wish I could have walked on my own, y'know? It's my first time meeting you after being in a coma all these years," Harry mumbles.

Sirius furrows his brows for a few seconds, and like a switch, he grinned. "Well, you'll be walking before you know it. Let's get those release papers."

"Yeah, I'll be walking soon. Hey... What does this mean for school and all that?"

"We'll get to that when we get to it. I've never done this before. It was always your mum and dad. Gods, they'd be laughing their ghostly heads off. You'll find that I wasn't very mature, but what can we do?"

Harry hums. The lightness of the hospital as he is wheeled out of the room almost seems like going into the next adventure.

To be continued...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you next week!


	4. Chapter Three: Snapshots

Oh gosh. I'm running close to my deadline. I've been so busy with volunteering and work that I haven't had much time with starting the next chapter until now. I want to thank all of those who have taken the time to read this story along with those who continue to follow and/or review.

Submitting this chapter a half hour early than usual. Simply because I'm currently at my laptop, and why not.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

* * *

Chapter Three: Snapshots

_September 18, 2001_

_ It's been a few months living with Sirius. I don't know what to think sometimes. It's nice living with him. Sometimes though... Sometimes I think about that life while I was in the coma. I haven't been able to figure out which is real. I look at Sirius sometimes and I can't tell._

_ I haven't noticed any spark or any type of magic. I don't feel that concentrated feeling that fills my body. Maybe __**that**__ life really was just a figment of my imagination. I'm not too sure how I feel about that..._

_ Have to stop writing now. Sirius wants me to meet some people._

* * *

_April 16, 2002_

_ Remus keeps giving me this strange look. It didn't happen when we met months ago. It's like he sees something about me. I don't know how to bring it up to him. Maybe I'm just imagining things. It's even to the point where I think he's __**that**__ Remus... His eyes look amber to me on certain days._

_ Sirius still acts the same though. Nothing that really gives a sign or a clue to what is real for me. I don't know. I feel like I'm about to crash from this whole... Divide. I think that's a good word for it. _

_ In other news, I'm doing well with my health. The physical therapists think that I can join the public schools without too much strain on my body in the fall. I've also been doing well with my studies. The tutors think I'm "outstanding" and that I'll be in the "top" of my classes._

_Hermione would be proud. _

_ I need to think of something else. I'll write again later._

* * *

_May 23, 2003_

_ I don't like public schools too much. The kids are too immature. I don't understand the big deal about who is dating who and how long they date. Bloody hell. Some kids only date for a single day before "breaking up."_

_ I'm at the top of my class. Whoopee. The kids don't like me much because of how smart I am. I don't fit in with the "nerds" or "bookworms" either. Something about how I act. I really don't get it._

_ Severus says that I don't act like I'm twelve turning thirteen. I act more like an adult. I'm too serious and too tense. Maybe __**that**__ life left more of an effect on me than I realize. _

_ Thinking about that topic: I finally decided to check when Remus' eyes turn amber. It's on the week of the full moon. I blame curiosity and boredom. Also, sometimes I hear whispers at night. They sound like Sirius and Remus and everybody... But it can't be true. Certain circumstances and all. Like me being entirely alone when the whispers start._

_ I'm still no closer to figuring things out. I'm also no closer to just letting it go._

* * *

_August 2, 2004_

_ I don't know if I'm ready for this. Oh gosh. I'm NOT ready for this. How do they expect me to start learning about the family businesses and investments? They want to send me to Japan next academic year. _

_ Apparently, I have only a few months... School there starts in April. I'm only fourteen. I'm not ready for this. I get that I learned Japanese, but I thought it was just for fun. They gave me the choice to choose the two languages to learn, so I chose German and Japanese. I can't do this. I can't._

_ The vase just shattered. It fell off the desk and shattered. Why now...? I just decided to let go... Dammit..._

* * *

_March 24, 2005_

_ Sirius wanted to get a simple suburban place near the school. It's nice and different from the "mansion." I start school in a few weeks. Sirius just wanted to make sure he and I get situated before starting. He'll be giving me some of the responsibilities that he has been handling for me._

_ I wish we could just go back to the days where he made a mess in the kitchen when I was sick and the chefs would punish him. Or even the time when he decided it would be a good idea to install a trampoline in the middle of the main hall of the house. It was easier when he was responsible one moment and not so much the next. I guess living with the responsibility of my parents' business legacies and me changed things. He did say that he wasn't always responsible..._

_ I wonder how Ouran High School will be._

_ I need to stop accidentally levitating stuff._

\- To Be Continued -

* * *

So this is different from the previous chapters. I wanted to give snapshots of Harry's life. However, I wanted them to only be shown in the journal entries.

With journal entries, I don't put a lot of emphasis on grammar because I doubt a lot of people do. It's also important to consider that Harry is, in all essence, a teenager. Let me know what you think of this. I may or may not incorporate this again in the future.

Anyway, it seems Harry does have some sort of ability. Remus and Severus have been mentioned, along with Remus' amber eyes. We are also now going into Ouran High School.

I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter Four: Classmate

Hello everybody! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Chapter Four: Classmate

Harry stands in front of the classroom. The students in front of him assess him: hands in the pockets, one leg bent back as he leans on it, shoulders slightly tense, green eyes hidden behind glasses peaking behind messy black hair. The internal responses of each student regarding the newcomer range from disinterest to an aesthetic admiration.

"Please welcome Potter-Black, Harry. He will be joining 1-A as a transfer student from Europe. If you would like to give an introduction?"

"Thank you, Mizuno-sensei. As Mizuno-sensei said, my name is Potter-Black, Harry. You can call me Potter-san to be easier. I hope to make your acquaintance." Harry bows shortly after the simple introduction.

"You can sit next to Fujioka-san at the empty desk." A hand raises into the air, and Harry walks towards the desk next to the hand's owner. "Now, we'll be discussing the importance of..."

Harry zeroes in on the twin redheads sitting behind Fujioka. He stifles a pained flinch before taking his seat and beginning to pay attention to the teacher.

\- Time Skip: Lunch Break -

"Welcome to Ouran, Potter-san. My name is Fujioka, Haruhi. How do you like it here so far?"

Harry looks at Haruhi for a few seconds. He tilts his head in confusion before shrugging. "Thank you for asking, Fujioka-san. It's fair enough. Different for me a bit. In Europe, we're finishing up lesson plans by April to prepare for exams in May."

"Mhm. It must be different. If you need help with anybody, feel free to let me know." Haruhi smiles kindly before turning slightly towards the redheads. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I tend to eat lunch on the grounds outside."

Harry nods in acceptance before standing up. He grabs the lunch bag on his desk before following Haruhi out the doors.

\- On the grounds -

"So Fujioka-san, why are you dressed like a male student. I mean, it is slightly hard to tell with the overly large sweater and short hair, but nevertheless." Harry starts after eating in silence with his classmate.

"Well, I don't have the money for a uniform; I'm a scholarship student. Also, my neighbor's son put gum in my hair. Instead of just taking it out, I decided to just cut it. I don't think it matters if I appear as a boy or a girl. I just want to get through school and become a lawyer." Haruhi explains in a calm demeanor.

Harry hums in acknowledgement as he leans back on his hands to stare at the sky. He sighs in contentment at the slight breeze. The bell rings signaling the approaching end of lunch.

"I suppose it would be time for us to head back, Fujioka-san. Though I do have to ask, aren't you just sticking out more by those clothes. This is a place for the rich."

Receiving a blank stare in response, Harry smiles amusedly. "If you wish, I'll buy your uniform for you. Free of charge."

"What? You don't have to do that, especially if you're saying 'free of charge.'" Haruhi stammers out, her eyes widening behind her glasses.

"I want to. You've been kind to me since I've started here. Granted, it is both our first day at this school. Give me an answer at the end of the week, if it makes you feel better. Now let's get going."

Haruhi nods slowly. The duo walk in silence together back to the classroom. One feels amused as the other feels contemplative.

\- Time Skip: End of the School Day -

Haruhi jumps up at the sudden hand grasping her shoulder. She tilts her head slightly upwards to meet green eyes. Her eyes narrow as she stares up at Harry. With a sheepish grin, Harry takes his hand off her shoulder.

"Let's walk together? I need to grab some groceries on the way."

Haruhi tilts her head. "You're getting groceries. Yet, you're a rich student."

Harry laughs as he flattens his hair down against his forehead. "My godfather and I wanted to live in the suburbs. We're not fans of being hounded. Even in England, though we did have a chef and staff, I felt like we lived in a relatively simple lifestyle."

Haruhi nods slowly. "Well, I guess it won't be terrible walking by myself. Thanks, by the way, for the uniform." She raises a few hangers holding the male uniform. "Since you're getting groceries, what do you plan on making?"

Harry stares upward to the sky. A few seconds later, he glances down to Haruhi. "I suppose I'll make some shepherd's pie. I've yet to experiment with any Japanese cuisine other than rice and tamagoyaki. It's been mostly trying places at restaurants honestly."

"I'll give you some recipes from my place then. You can try them and write which ones you like for your own reference. It'll have to be tomorrow perhaps."

Harry smiles appreciatively. The two of them walks towards the grocery store as they continue discussing the school day and learning more about the other.

\- Time Skip: 45 minutes later -

"Would you look at that? We live on the same block. I guess I can get those recipes sooner than we thought. Would you like to come in? I just want to drop off the bags." Both Haruhi and Harry stop at one of the apartment complexes.

Inside the apartment, the first thing Haruhi notices is the clearly western feel. Instead of a table on the floor like her apartment, the main room had two couches and a coffee table with a bookshelf and desk.

"I'm home, and I've brought a classmate." A loud crash resounds through the apartment before some shuffling is heard.

"You brought a friend? That's great. My name is Sirius Black. I'm Harry's godfather, but you can just call me Sirius-san." A large grin plasters itself on the man's face.

"Ahh... It's nice to meet you Sirius-san. My name is Fujioka, Haruhi. I live in the apartment complex a bit down the block from here." Haruhi bows.

"I just wanted to drop off the bags before I take Fujioka-san home. She offered some recipes that we can try. I'll be back."

Harry grabs Haruhi by the arm, twisting them to the door as Sirius yells in disbelief. "She's a girl?!"

As the duo walk towards Haruhi's apartment discussing recipes, Haruhi wonders how different life was going to be with Potter-Black, Harry around.

Above them, a voice yells, "Haruhi-chan, who are you walking with? Oh my, he's such a cute boy!"

Haruhi twitches in exasperation. Only time could tell, she wonders.

\- To Be Continued -

Here's chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Here is a note for this chapter.

**1) I don't really plan on adding Japanese terms in the dialogue. Mainly because it would be redundant considering you can assume that they are already talking in Japanese. The closest would be in terms of addressing an individual or making a certain address clear as in Sirius telling Haruhi to just call him Sirius-san instead of Black-san.**

Thank you again for taking the time to read, review, or follow this story. See you next week!


	6. Chapter Five: Host Dog

Hello everybody! Welcome to another chapter of Dismantle, Repair. I'm so glad so many of you have taken the time to read this story. I also appreciate each and every one of you who have followed, favourited, or reviewed this story.

I'm sorry that I don't answer any reviews, but I do read them. I'm just more of the type to read and acknowledge and take any considerations for the story itself.

Now onto the chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Chapter Five: Host Dog

Ever since Harry got Haruhi the uniform two weeks ago, the student body didn't give as many looks to the commoner of the school. While they did give a few looks at Haruhi's nest of a head, nothing was included in terms of gossip and the like.

On the other hand, gossip did travel wondering about why Potter-Black of Marauders Corp kept the company of a commoner and not with any of the other elite students. The rumors ranged that Haruhi possessed some sort of blackmail on the Marauders heir up to somebody in Haruhi's family being betrothed to Harry in secret. Granted, none of the student body really checked on Haruhi's family. Therefore, the rumors more or less flew around.

Generally, these rumors were ignored by the two people of interest. To the both of them, it was all rich people chatter with too much time on their hands.

"Potter-san, my dad wants to know if you and Sirius-san would like to come over for dinner. It's for having us for dinner last week. We'll be having sukiyaki."

Harry looks up from his novel before smiling at Haruhi. "I'll text Sirius to let him know. Do you need to go to the market after school?"

Haruhi smiles as she shakes her head. "We got the stuff yesterday just in case. I want to get some studying done before heading home though. Hopefully we can find a quiet spot."

Harry taps his chin while his other hand closes the book. "I suppose we can look around. Perhaps we can check one of the music rooms if the libraries aren't beneficial? I can't imagine anything going on in there."

Harry stands up and both brunettes walk to find a place to study.

\- Time Skip: 45 minutes later -

"I don't understand why they even stay in the library if they are all just going to talk. What's the point of a library then? Don't they have cafes or tea rooms they can do that at? Rich people!"

Harry laughs as he walks alongside the fuming Fujioka. They stop in front of a large door marked as 'Music Room 3.' Harry and Haruhi look at each other before opening the doors.

They didn't expect the flurry of rose petals in their faces.

"_Welcome~"_

Behind the rose petals, the two brunettes come face to face with six males. A mere second later, the roses stop. The next second, the blonde stands up as if shocked.

"Why, I never expected the two most-talked-about students of the semester would step into our club room. Much less that they both prefer the same sex!" The blonde continues to go on a self-imposed speech.

Haruhi stumbles away as she holds a hand up to her chest. The cries of "You got it wrong!" are largely ignored by the ensemble. Harry, on the other hand, takes the time to stare at each of the students in the room. His eyes glint as he goes from one person to another. Nobody takes notice of the glint however.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe that these two are in your class?"

The two redheads shrug. "Yeah, but they only keep to themselves. We don't know much about them."

"So which is it do you prefer? The mischievous type? The cool type? The loli type? The wild kind? Or how about me?" The blonde gestures to each of the members before entering Haruhi's bubble of personal space.

Harry tilts his head as he narrows his eyes. He grabs Haruhi's shoulder to pull her to the side and then behind him. With a closed-eye-smile, "I'm sorry. You seem to have been mistaken. Fujioka-san and I were simply looking for a place to study. We'll be taking our leave now."

As they leave, however, the student deigned as the loli type grabs Haruhi's arm and pulls her backwards. "Stay commoner-san! Don't you want to play? Are you really a hero like Tamaki says?"

Due to the loss of balance, she grabs the nearby podium. The resulting crash echoes the room. Haruhi cringes and retains a blank stare at the broken porcelain.

"Oh boy. That Renaissance vase was to be auctioned for eight million yen. That's a bummer."

The twins in the room exchange sentences back and forth. Harry stares at the two redheads as his fist tightens on the fabric of his pants. Haruhi panics as she tries to count how many thousands are in eight million yen.

"I'm going to have to pay you back—"

"With what money? Rumor has it that Potter-san here got your uniform. Is it true that you have blackmail on him?" The twins interject.

"You can't honestly blame Fujioka-san. She lost her balance when your loli type pulled at her arm. What else was she supposed to do, fall on her arse?" Harry grounds out annoyed. He does take note that all of the students, but the blonde, curiously glance at Haruhi.

"So what shall we do, Tamaki? Potter-san is correct..."

"I've decided! There is a famous saying, 'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. Starting today, you are the Host's dog!" Tamaki yells as he points at Haruhi. Then he spins towards Harry. "You cannot help pay for Fujioka-san's debt! You may have valid reason, but as a gentleman, one must always have poise and balance in the face of spontaneity!"

Harry grinds his teeth. "Senpai, what is your name?"

"Why, my name is—"

"I meant the dark-haired one with the glasses. He seems to have more common sense than you."

Tamaki stares at Harry with an open jaw, frozen in stone. Three of the members poke at Tamaki before he seemingly fell apart.

"My name is Ootori, Kyouya. You are Potter-Black, Harry. What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" Kyouya pushes his glasses back as they glint in the light.

"What can I do to help with Fujioka-san's debt? As you said earlier, I was right in my reasoning."

"Unfortunately, Tamaki is the president of the club. His ruling goes. You can however assist by bringing in customers. We may have room for the foreigner type or perhaps you are a different type."

Harry nods. "I'll consider it. For now, I ask that you allow me to reside in this club until Fujioka-san's tasks are done for today."

Kyouya agrees with a smirk on his face. Harry twitches as he takes another assessment of the second year before him. Haruhi only stares in defeat as she sends a prayer to her mother.

\- To Be Continued -

**I took some liberty to change the dialogue for the most part. This is to more or less make it my own rendition of the original story. Also, I feel like it would be boring if I stayed to the original considering we have Harry and other possible plotlines.**

I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter! See you next week!


	7. Chapter Six: The Natural & the Protector

Hello everybody! Thanks again for all of the feedback that I have received since uploading chapter five. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. As always, it is a pleasure to know that so many people are enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _ or _Ouran High School Host Club. _They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Chapter Six: The Natural and the Protector

Harry twitches as he surveys the room of girls as they ooh and ahh. He sits stiffly on the sofa with his arms crossed against his chest. Harry zeroes in on Haruhi as she enters the door holding a bag of instant coffee. He stands up and walks to the "errand boy."

"Potter-san, how is being a host? Have you scared the ladies with that face of yours?" Haruhi smiles as Harry twitches again.

He snorts in response. "It's dull. I can't handle these girls. Honestly, I just want to prank this entire room or something." A thwack against the shoulder is heard. "Tch. I won't. Don't worry, Fujioka-san. I'll play nice for you."

"I appreciate it, Potter-san. Would you like to help me brew the coffee? Knowing my luck, this coffee will cause a commotion."

Harry and Haruhi walk to the table with the coffee cups, teapot, and miscellaneous beverage and food items. As they unpack the shopping bag, Tamaki grabs the tin of coffee.

"What's this? I've never seen such a brand before. Where did you get this?"

Harry quickly grabs the tin while glaring at Tamaki. Before Harry could say a word, Haruhi replies, "It's instant coffee. I got it at the supermarket a few blocks over. If it's not to your liking, I'll return it."

"Are commoners really so busy that they can't grind their own coffee beans? That's amazing! I'll take the challenge! Little piggy, make us some commoner coffee!" The twins and the girls in the immediate area clap in amazement as Tamaki poses.

"Hey. Don't call Fujioka-san that. Tch. If you could all tell us your preferences for your coffee, that would be absolutely splendid." Harry grinds out as he glares at Tamaki. He tries to ignore the girls cooing at his behavior.

\- Time Skip: Ten minutes later -

A few minutes later, several cups of coffee are handed out to the customers and to some of the hosts. Tamaki woos some of the more anxious girls to drink the coffee. To the amazement of many, the students found the coffee to be enjoyable.

"This coffee doesn't taste that much different than how I get it at the cafe my parents own. I even know that they get freshly ground coffee," one of the female students compliments. The other girls around her nod in agreement.

Harry nods as he scans the room to find most of the coffee's recipients to be satisfied. He stops as he comes across one female student. His eyes narrow as he tilts his head. He glances at Haruhi from the side before standing slightly in front of Haruhi.

Suddenly, he hears Haruhi gasp in surprise. He swivels on his heel to find Tamaki grabbing Haruhi. His eyes darken as he stalks over to the pair.

"For now on, you are making the coffee at the host club! Both you and Potter-san are wonderful together. Maybe we can make you into a pair? What should you be called though, little piggy? You're hardly host material. Let's see –"

"Please let her go, Suoh-senpai. Fujioka-san doesn't seem to appreciate your manhandling."

"We were only talking about having the both of you prepare the coffee together and becoming a paired host. However, he doesn't fit the image of a host. He has the uniform, but his hair and those glasses!"

"Lord, even if we changed Fujioka's hair, taking the glasses away would only show tiny eyes. Let's check even." The twins both say as they remove Haruhi's glasses. Tamaki and the twins stare at Haruhi as she fidgets in front of them.

With a snap of his fingers, Tamaki orders, "Kyouya, get my hair stylist. Mori-senpai, please go to the eye doctor and get him some contacts." Both individuals quickly start their assignments. Harry spares them each a glance before diverting his attention back to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! What can I do? I want to help too!" Hani excitedly asks. Harry and Haruhi both stare (one more blindly than the other) at the younger looking boy in disbelief.

"You can... Eat cake!" Hani visibly deflates at the answer as he depressingly eats his cake.

"Potter-san? I hate rich people." Harry nods in response before he resignedly watches as the twins kidnap Haruhi away. It doesn't stop him from glaring though. His eyes flash as an eerie breeze brushes his hair off his face.

\- Time Skip: 45 minutes later -

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce the new and improved Fujioka, Haruhi! Isn't he darling? Almost like a girl!" The rest of the host club share a smile at that comment. "Now he can work as a host with Potter-san!" Tamaki presents to the rest of the club. The twins and Hani clap appropriately.

Haruhi stares at everybody with wide light brown eyes. She looks at Harry in question. Harry walks to her before looking at her from top to bottom.

He sighs before he shrugs. "You look nice. Your dad may appreciate the haircut considering." Haruhi laughs quietly.

Tamaki points a finger at the duo. "You will now start your duties as hosts! Get one hundred customers to request you and your debt is gone!" Harry chooses to glare while Haruhi only stares with a confused look.

\- Time Skip: 15 minutes later -

"So how long have you both known each other?"

"Are the rumors true? Will you both be family soon?"

"What do you like to do? Do you always spend time together?"

Haruhi flushes in confusion while Harry stares to the side. His stance is notably more relaxed with Haruhi at his side. However, the students notice that his eyes flit side to side watching everybody.

"Why did you join the host club?"

Both Harry and Haruhi tense up before they look at each other. Harry places a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, which triggers some girls to squeal.

"Well, you see..."

\- Time Skip: 10 minutes later -

"Well, it seems that the new duo are doing well, Tamaki. Those girls have already asked if they could request Fujioka-san and Potter-san tomorrow. I'd have to say that Fujioka-san is quite the natural," Kyouya states as he glances at his notebook. "I also advise that you stop peeking over the couch like a stalker."

Tamaki flushes before regaining his composure. "I'm quite sorry, Princess. Please forgive me. I'm quite concerned with the progress of the newest members."

The female redhead fans herself as she glances over her fan. "That's quite obvious, Tamaki. Although I understand why you would be nervous with those two new ones. Now, just focus on me. I doubt they will cause so much trouble for you, even if I don't understand why you want them here."

Tamaki smiles. "I wish to train them to be gentlemen. After all, women are such wondrous creatures that deserve the delicacies and pleasures of life." He snaps his fingers. "Haruhi, please come here. I want you to meet a regular guest of mine, Princess Ayanokoji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi smiles before her expression changes to surprise as Tamaki grabs her to spin her in the air. As Tamaki begins to gushingly cry over her greeting, Haruhi yells, "Potter-san! Mori-senpai! Somebody help me!"

Mori reaches Haruhi and Tamaki first and grabs Haruhi before placing her in a bridal position. Harry rushes over and takes Haruhi from Mori's arm before assessing Haruhi for any damage.

Harry spins to face Tamaki before kicking Tamaki in the shin. "Stop manhandling Fujioka-san, obnoxious king." He faces Haruhi again before walking with her back to their seats. As they walk to their seats, Harry stops before looking over his shoulder.

His lips turn downwards into a frown as he glances at Ayanokoji. Harry tightens his fist on his pants before he turns back to Haruhi. He smiles at Haruhi as she talks about the absurdity of the host club. He also notes that many of the female customers were starting to call him the Protector Type.

In the background, Kyouya smiles as he tilts his glasses up. Then he proceeds to make some notes in his notebook.

\- To be continued -

Okay! That's it for this chapter. Later than I wanted, but at least it's done! There really isn't much variation from the original story in this chapter. Hopefully I can change things around in the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you next week.


	8. Chapter Seven: Confrontation

Hello everybody. Here's another chapter to Dismantle, Repair. I appreciate all of your reviews, favourites, and followings for this story. Checking my e-mail and finding those notifications really do bring me some joy about my writing.

I wish to let you know that I will be using twitter to announce that a chapter will be up or any other author notes. If you wish to follow me on twitter, my handle will be on my profile page. Also, if you have not noticed, I have changed my penname here on . So there is that.

Now let's move forward!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Chapter 7: Confrontation

"Potter-san, what was your opinion of the host club?"

Harry glances at Haruhi before looking upwards. "I would have to say that it is a group of idiots, especially Suoh-senpai. I'm quite sure every other host was aware that you're a girl, but not him."

Haruhi smiles. "Isn't that perhaps a bit harsh? Calling them idiots, I mean. Ootori-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai seem very mature."

Harry shrugs. "They seem mature, but some part of them must be idiotic to be in that club. I do appreciate Morinozuka-senpai helping out when Suoh-senpai manhandled you though."

A sigh escapes Haruhi. "I don't know why Suoh-senpai had to do that. It's also because of him that I have this debt. Dad is going to _kill_ him."

The two brunettes reach Haruhi's apartment and turn to stare at each other. Haruhi gives Harry a pleading look which Harry returns with a blank stare. Harry sighs before moving up the stairs to the door.

"We're home! Sorry, we're late for dinner. Fujioka-san and I joined a club," Harry yells into the apartment. "Unwillingly," he finishes quietly to himself and Haruhi.

"Welcome back! Oh, do tell us what club you both joined. Oh! Haruhi, who did your hair? It looks so splendid! Tell papa what happened?" Ranka exclaims as he comes from the living room. Sirius follows from behind.

"We joined a host club. I broke a vase while there... And well... Inowhaveadebtofeightmillionyen," Haruhi blurts out. She clenches her eyes, shoulders tense.

"What was that, dear? I couldn't hear you so well." Ranka states. He smiles tensely with an eyebrow twitching minutely.

Haruhi takes a slow intake of breath before starting, "I now have a debt of eight million yen. I'm repaying it by being in the host club, but I need one hundred customers to request my services..."

Ranka continues smiling. "I see. Harry-kun, can you tell me how my precious daughter got into this situation?"

Harry starts to look irritated with his eyes darkening into a more forest colored green. Sirius flinches at the look before backing a few steps away from the group.

"There was this idiot upperclassman who was waxing 'poetry' about the wonders of being rich and about rich people having too much time on their hands. Along the way, he got the idea that Fujioka-san was a 'hero' for coming to Ouran because of her 'lower' background. The idea got into another upperclassman's head and lead to a ruckus in which Fujioka-san was knocked into a vase."

"One of the only sensible members in the club agreed with me that it was not Fujioka-san's fault. However, the idiot, and he calls _himself_ the 'president of the club,' declared that the debt needed to be repaid through Fujioka-san's work in the club. I was roped in since I didn't want to leave Fujioka-san to the hands of idiots. Now Fujioka-san was fashioned into a host with contacts and a haircut, and she and I are the Natural and Protector respectively."

Ranka stalks over to Harry and claps his hands onto Harry's shoulders. "It's your job to watch over Haruhi, understand? I want you to report everything to me! I trust your word, and I expect some sort of retribution on the idiot." Ranka smiles conspiratorially.

Harry smirks while his darkened eyes gain a vindictive gleam. "Understood. Now, let's start dinner! Sirius, why are you hiding behind the corner like that? You aren't having any _flashbacks_, are you?"

Sirius stammers out, "Nope. I'm perfectly fine. No flashbacks. Not at all." He comes out towards the group. "I just feel sorry for that upperclassman though," he finishes quietly to himself.

Both Haruhi and Harry go into the kitchen to prepare for dinner while Ranka and Sirius continue their earlier discussion in the living room. Thoughts that ranged from anxiety to vindictiveness course through the night behind the happy dinner.

-Time Skip: After School the Next Day -

"Potter-san, have you seen my bag? It's not in the club room. I went to make some coffee for the how much I have available, and it's gone," Haruhi asks. Her eyes dull with worry.

Harry squints his eyes before zeroing in on Ayanokoji. She catches his eyes and smirks darkly. Her head is held high as she sips on her coffee.

"I want you to stay here, okay? I'll see if I can find it. For now, focus on getting requests. Things will be just fine," Harry comforts the other brunette. Haruhi nods in resignation.

Harry watches as Ayanokoji moves to stand up. He twitches his finger, and the next moment, Ayanokoji trips onto the ground. The rest of the guests exclaim in worry as Tamaki helps the redhead up. She blushes before moving away from Tamaki and leaving the room. Harry tilts his head and leaves the room soon after.

\- Time Skip: 15 minutes -

Harry runs in a fury towards the fountain. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the club room! And what is _he_ doing with you?"

"I didn't want to leave the looking to you. It's my bag and my responsibility. You can't expect me to just sit by and do nothing. Tamaki-senpai is helping me," Haruhi argues. Her fists shake at her sides.

"You're being targeted for a reason, Fujioka-san. I'd rather you be sitting doing nothing than something worse happening. At the very least, you would have been safe with the other students around. What's with the 'Tamaki-senpai' even?"

"I don't need to be protected by you, Potter-san. I'm calling him 'Tamaki-senpai' because we are in the same club. Why can't I call him by a more familiar title? It's better than keeping some sort of distance like you do. What are you so afraid of?" The last part comes out bitterly. Harry recoils as his eyes widen. Haruhi registers the response, and her eyes change from angry to regretful.

"I'm sorry, Fujioka-san. I... You're right. We're in the same club, so there should be more familiarity." An awkward silence fills the air.

"Umm... I just wish to say that I found your wallet, Haruhi-kun. Here you go," Tamaki starts as he returns the wallet to Haruhi's hands. He looks to the side, unsure of how to go about in this situation.

Haruhi nods in gratitude, but her focus stays on Harry. The trio leave the area of the fountain and return to the club room.

\- Time Skip: 30 minutes -

The crash of the table deafens the noise of the room. All eyes turn to the source, finding Haruhi on top of Ayanokoji. The red head proceeds to scream and accuse Haruhi of forcing himself on her. Harry automatically moves towards the two females. As he reaches them, Ayanokoji is doused with water by the twins.

"Now see here, Ayanokoji-senpai. You're the one who tossed Haruhi's bookbag into the fountain. You're such a despicable woman. The sight of you disgusts me, and I hope that you get what is coming for you. Haruhi is a much better person than you. At least Haruhi is strong and independent. At least Haruhi wouldn't let something like jealousy or a misplaced sense of importance tarnish he–his wonderful personality. Haruhi is like family to me. _He_ is my best friend, and if you think that I will let this go, you have another thing coming."

Ayanokoji stares fearfully at the green eyed student glaring down at her. She looks around trying to find pity and protection before Tamaki comes down to her level. She opens her mouth to complain but is cut off.

"You may have beautiful looks, but your kind is not welcomed here. I'm sorry, but I'm asking that you never return to the host club again."

She starts to cry in response before standing up to run out. As she runs out, she yells, "You idiot!"

Tamaki sighs as he stands up. "Well, what am I going to have to do now. While it may not be your fault directly, you do have a role in the disturbance of club activity. Let's see... Your quote is now one thousand requests!"

Haruhi stares up at him shell-shocked before looking at the hand offered in her face. She takes the hand before she is lifted into a standing position.

"I have great expectations from you, natural rookie. Same for you, protector." Tamaki winks as both brunettes stare at him blankly.

Kyouya steps up. "We only have one spare uniform, but it's better than wet clothes."

Haruhi thanks him before following Kyouya to the changing room. Harry stares after Haruhi before looking at Tamaki. His eyes assess Tamaki warily before he nods in thanks.

"You were pretty decent, I guess. Thanks for helping Haruhi at the fountain earlier. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to check on Haruhi."

"I'll come with you! I'm so glad that you see me as the prince I really am!"

\- Time Skip: 5 minutes -

Tamaki pushes the changing room curtain aside. He holds some towels. "I've brought you some more towels–" He stares at Haruhi dumbly before a hand grabs his collar and pulls him out of the room. Tamaki comes face to face with a glaring Harry. Tamaki gulps nervously at the murderous glint in other's eyes.

\- Time Skip: 30 minutes -

"So Tamaki finally knows you are a girl."

"Yep."

"We need one thousand requests to complete your debt."

"Yep."

"This will be _lovely_." The sarcasm rings in the last word.

"Can I call you Harry? You called me Haruhi today... Did you mean it? That I'm family to you and your best friend?" Haruhi stops in the middle of the sidewalk as she stares at Harry.

Harry looks off embarrassedly to the side. "Yeah. I mean it. My parents died when a few years back, so it's mainly just been Sirius and me with the inclusion of Remus and Severus. I haven't had luck with friends because well... I don't want to be hurt. I've just had so much fun with you, and I feel so protective of you because I don't want to lose you. I just figured that... If I kept my distance, things would be okay if and when you leave me."

A hand softly lands on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't think that it would hurt you so much. I'm glad that you see me like family. I just wish I could have controlled my anger better, but I was getting so tired by being protected by you. I didn't see how it was for you. Forgive me?"

Harry laughs. "I forgive you. Will you forgive me?" At Haruhi's smile, Harry continues, "You can call me Harry, by the way. Let's get home now. Sirius and Ranka-san is going to want to know what happened."

\- To be continued -

That's it for chapter seven! Oh boy, this became a long chapter. I guess this can make up for the late upload. I'm sorry that it took me a while to finish this chapter! There was more focus on incorporating Sirius and Ranka into the story along with the development between Harry and Haruhi in terms of their friendship. I hope that I can slowly add more of the other characters in as the story goes on.

Tell me how you feel about this chapter? The feedback would be appreciated. I hope I didn't make this chapter feel flat, especially with the personal challenge for Harry.

I'll see you next week!


	9. Interlude: Kyouya

Hello! We're back for another chapter of "Dismantle, Repair." Thank you to every one of you who have continued or just recently followed/favorite this story. It really does mean a lot to know that so many of you are interested in this story. Again, thank you.

Remember: I will provide some updates on my twitter for any late uploads and progress. The link is on my profile page.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Interlude: Kyouya

"Thank you for requesting us. We hope that you have a lovely evening."

Kyouya turns his head to the source of the voice. Instead of focusing on the voice's owner, he attends to the individual next to the owner. He watches as the Harry collapses on the chair, exhausted, and as Hani and Mori approach the two first years.

The second year discretely approaches the group without being seen. His notebook is opened as if he plans on writing or reviewing whatever notes he has in there. This benefits as any type of excuse should he get caught eavesdropping.

"Harry-chan, would you like to hold Usa-chan? Maybe you'll feel better then!" Hani holds his bunny in front of Harry. His eyes are hopeful as he waits for a response.

"Hn? Oh. No thank you, Hani-senpai. I'll feel better when I get home." Harry smiles at Hani in appreciation. He closes his eyes again in contemplation.

Kyouya tilts his head at Harry's next words.

"Getting a thousand requests is a lot of work. Haruhi and I are only at two hundred, and it's been... We joined the host club in early May. It's nearing the end of June, so it's been almost two months. At most, we get two or three requests a day. Sometimes four if we're lucky. However, Haruhi is enjoying herself. It's different than before." Harry lets out a low groan.

"Harry-chan, is everything okay? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, sorry Hani-senpai. I tend to speak my thoughts aloud when I'm tired," Harry laughs abashedly. "Where's Haruhi? We should get going for dinner. Sirius wants to take us out somewhere." Harry gets up to look for Haruhi. Mori and Hani watch worriedly before they move from their seats.

Kyouya stays in his spot as he stares at Harry's back. His glasses glint in the light, preventing anybody from seeing any type of emotions in his eyes. He makes a noise of contemplation before turning to his notebook.

_One month and twenty-five days since Fujioka, Haruhi and Potter-Black, Harry joined the host club. _

_Haruhi is definitely the natural type. However, this is most likely explained by her female gender. As the time goes on, Haruhi appears to further enjoy club activity despite her nonchalant appearance. Sales have increased since Haruhi joined. There have been some male students who have started to buy some merchandise. Perhaps some of the males are questioning Haruhi's true gender (refer to day fifteen)._

_Harry is an enigma. He is ice and fire, a contradiction. This might be attributed to his protectiveness towards Haruhi. I have noticed some interesting occurrences. At times, when Harry's protectiveness spikes, a strange power is in the air (refer to day one, fifteen, one month, and one month, ten days). Nobody in the club has been aware. Nekozawa-senpai tends to poke his head through._

_I find it hard to believe that magic or enhanced sensibilities exist. Perhaps it is only Harry's own personality being felt in the area. His presence is much like Haruhi's in which people are drawn to them. His eyes tend to shine more than usual when these episodes occur. I will have to gather more information._

Kyouya closes the book. He checks over the room and finds that the tables, props, and dishware are properly maintained and put away. He makes a pleased noise before walking over to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?"

The blond is staring out the window like a clingy two year old. His face and hands are pressed to the window. Kyouya clenches his notebook slightly tighter while his smile becomes a little strained.

"Mother, what should I do for our son? Our daughter is more accepting than him. I worry for him. He seems so tired, but I don't know how to approach him."

Kyouya tilts his head. "Besides calling me 'mother,' I have noticed that Harry tends to be withdrawn after club activity. I would not worry too much though. He has recently started calling us by a slightly more familiar title compared to a month ago. He actually addressed Hani-senpai as 'Hani-senpai' instead of the typical 'Haninozuka-senpai.'"

Tamaki jumps up excitedly. "Is that so? Oh good! Now, let's talk about tomorrow's theme!"

As Tamaki rambles, Kyouya writes in his notebook. However, he glances at the window to see Harry and Haruhi walking off campus.

On the side of his notes of Tamaki's ideas, a note is neatly scrawled.

_Talk more with Potter-Black, Harry. Find out why I focus on him slightly more than everybody else._

\- To Be Continued -

I hope you enjoyed this interlude. I wanted to add in some other character perspective for this story. Let me know what you think in the reviews.

Thank you again for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story.

See you next week.


	10. Chapter Eight: Concerns

Hello. I'm so sorry that I didn't provide an update last week. There was a huge storm in my area, and we lost power for a few days. Then after that, I had a whole bunch of stuff that came up. I honestly could have typed up the chapter with my laptop, but my laptop was my phone charger until the power came back. Then after my laptop was used up, it was my car. Sorry again!

However, once again, I want to thank all of you, new and old, who have continued to follow and favourite this story. I appreciate it so much that you enjoy this story. Now here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Chapter Eight: Concerns

"Harry-chan! Are you okay? Do you have a headache? Does Takashi need to get you medicine?" Hani bounces up to Harry.

Harry suddenly lifts his head up. Dark bags are prominent on his face. He looks surprised before he weakly gives a smile to the senior. "I'm fine, Hani-senpai. It's just tiring having Houshakuji-san in the same classroom. She really hasn't left Haruhi alone since the cookie debacle."

Hani tilts his head worriedly and makes a contemplative noise. "But it's more than that, isn't it? You have such dark bags under your eyes! You can tell us, Harry-chan! We're friends, right?"

Harry's eyes widen before he smiles slightly more than earlier. "We're friends, yeah. I just... I just need some time to myself. I'm sorry."

Hani visibly deflates for a second before placing his stuffed bunny doll on Harry's lap. "Sit with Usa-chan! He'll make you feel better, and he can listen to you if you want to talk!" Hani smiles brightly before he and Mori leave to the other side of the room.

Harry stares down at the doll in his hands. He gives a small smile to the doll as he rubs his thumb over the soft material. He hears footsteps approaching, and he looks up at the newcomer.

"Haruhi, how was helping Houshakuji-san? Has she succeeded with baking proper cookies?"

Haruhi sighs in exasperation. "Renge-chan has a hard time with baking. I honestly don't know why she won't just listen to the directions. She feels like she needs to overcompensate with sugar to provide more sweetness or more something for some other reason."

"Well, she's obsessed with Kyouya-senpai. That obsession is very single-minded, and I can't imagine her overcoming that anytime soon. At the very least, Kyouya-senpai seems to really be considering the movie concept. He's been scribbling in that notebook non-stop."

Both brunettes scan the room to catch sight of the aforementioned second-year. Kyouya's head was slightly bowed as he looked over the notebook in his hand. Every few seconds, he stopped writing to tap the pen on the top edge of the book. Then, he would resume writing. They also noted that Kyouya would look around the room as he took in the number of guests, the hosts' whereabouts, and the number of baked goods consumed.

"Anyway, what did Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai come to talk to you about? Hani-senpai looked terribly worried about you especially if he gave you Usa-chan."

Harry laughs. "It was nothing. They just thought I had a headache. I'm okay though."

Haruhi tilts her head before nodding in acceptance. She sits down next to Harry, and pulls out her textbook to overlook the today's assigned chapter. Harry smiles and continues to scan the room. He doesn't notice Hani's and Mori's surprised looks at the disappearance of the bags under his eyes.

\- Time Skip: 45 minutes -

"Thank you for requesting us again. Have a good day, Minagasa-san." Haruhi smiles as one of the female students waves goodbye to both Haruhi and Harry.

"Haruhi-kun! Haruhi-kun! Can you try this batch of cookies? I've been working on them since you left for club activities!" A dark blonde female student rushes to the brunettes, holding a baking tray of cookies.

Harry stares at the cookies on the tray. Other than the slightly charred edges of the cookies, they appeared edible. However, he does not make a move to sample the cookies. Hani's experience with Renge when he took a cookie was a clear memory.

"They aren't as bad. However, I think you added too much sugar. It's definitely very sweet, but the cookie is also quite brittle. Also, I'm not quite sure if Kyouya-senpai likes very sweet things," Haruhi comments after she takes a bite from the cookie.

Renge looks sad for a moment. "Tomorrow, you need to teach me how to make the cookies not as brittle! However, I still want it as sweet as it is! Kyouya-senpai will definitely pat my head and say that my cookies are wonderful, but I want to be an excellent wife for him." She leaves the room determinedly and lovestruck.

Harry, Haruhi, and the hosts who arrived as Renge was talking stare after her in a variety of emotions. Harry stared at her warily, Haruhi watched exasperatedly, and the hosts were in varying levels of confusion.

"Anyway, Haruhi and I need to be heading out. It's getting late, and we need to go to the supermarket. Have a good day everybody." Harry stands up as he grabs his bag. He leaves the room as Haruhi follows with a smile farewell to the rest of the room's occupants.

"Has anybody noticed that Harry-chan hasn't been feeling well?" Hani speaks up concernedly.

"What? My son still hasn't been feeling good!? I'm a terrible father. I haven't done anything. Mother! What should we do?"

"Ehh. Harry has been fine in class. He continues to be very distant with everybody in the classroom bar Haruhi. He gives us weird looks, but that's been going on since day one. If he's not feeling well, we haven't noticed." Both of the twins say. They shrug nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't worry either, Tamaki. As I told you prior, Harry has a tendency to be withdrawn. I theorize that his tiredness is simply from being introverted and expending a lot of social energy within this club. There isn't much we can do other than giving him the space he needs and being there for him when he needs us."

Tamaki looks slightly reassured, but Kyouya notices that Hani and Mori continue to look unsure.

"If it is more reassuring, I will get one of the school's nursing staff to call him down for a check-up. As part of Ouran, it is their responsibility to ensure the well-being of all members of the institution when made aware of any concerning information. I have doubts that regardless of his increase in familiarity with each of us, Harry-kun will be reluctant to seek help on his own accord."

At that announcement, both Hani and Mori relax a tiny bit. Kyouya writes in his notebook for a reminder. Kyouya looks out the window to watch the two first years leave side-by-side, focusing on the green-eyed individual specifically.

\- To be continued -

That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry that it doesn't quite make up for the lack of chapter last week. However, I felt like this was a good spot to end. Next chapter will be about Harry's trip to the nurse's office and more regarding the Renge situation.

Also, regarding the introversion and being tired: I'm an introvert and I tend to dislike being at social gatherings for a certain amount of time. I tend to get really tired and very moody. So that part of Harry's character has a reference on my own experiences.

Thank you again for your support and patience regarding this story. I appreciate all of the follows and favourites. I also appreciate that you are willing to read this story on a weekly basis.

See you all next week.


	11. Chapter Nine: Doctor Visits & Lectures

Hello everybody! I'm sorry that I missed last week's update. There will be times that I won't be updating weekly like I originally planned. However, I will be trying my best. The latest that I will upload a chapter, it appears, is a few days to a week late.

Thank you again for all of the reviews, favourites, and follows that I have been notified of in the past week. I am simply astounded of the positive feedback that this story has received.

Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Chapter Nine: Doctor Visits &amp; Lectures

Harry twitches at the antiseptic stench of the nurse's office. He analyzes all possible exits, but he slouches at the realization that any attempt would lead to failure. The other outcome would involve being questioned more than he would prefer.

The reason: each of the host club's members were in the office with him. Therefore, if he were to use the doors, one or more will attempt to thwart him. If he were to use the windows... Well, that would reveal some secrets.

Kyouya smirks at the green-eyed first year, who glares in return. He looks down into his notebook to write and stops at the entrance of the head nurse. The nametag on her uniform states 'Mizuno.' Kyouya also notes in peripheral that Harry's shoulders tense and his legs are drawn in closer to him under the chair.

"So what appears to be the problem, Ootori-sama? Who is the patient?" The woman speaks in a clinical and professional tone. There was no extension of warmth beyond what was required, and Kyouya's respect for the nurse rises.

"Harry-kun hasn't been feeling well. We've been worried about him, but he wasn't going to come on his accord. Therefore, it was in his best interest that we brought him to you ourselves," Kyouya answers as he directs Mizuno-sensei's attention to Harry.

Mizuno-sensei walks towards Harry. She begins to take his vital signs as she records them into her clipboard. The process includes asking him some questions about his sleeping habits ("Maybe six hours a night.") and eating habits ("I eat decently, at least three times a day. Nothing too heavy in the evening, however.").

In its entirety, the check up was to the point without random conversation. The rest of the host club watch in the background. Haruhi watches Harry worriedly as her hands clench the fabric of her pants.

Mizuno-sensei sighs as she puts her pen back into one of her pockets. "I would appreciate if you could tell me the truth, Potter-sama. Although your past health records state that you have been well and functional, your current vitals tell me that you've been stressed. Your blood pressure is somewhat high and you also have a slight delay in your response times. I don't see any physical signs of any exhaustion, but the body itself doesn't lie." Harry tenses as he bites the inside of his cheek. "I will need to contact your guardian about your health. In the meantime, I suggest that you try to get more sleep and perhaps partake in some stress relief activities."

Harry nods in understanding, but the rest of the club members could see that he was not in a good mood. With the end of the visit, the club leave the office to return to the music room for the afternoon.

\- Time Skip: 45 minutes -

"What the hell is going on? I leave to go get some towels to come back and find Haruhi on the floor, Tamaki-senpai looking like he wants to attempt to kill that student in his hands, and Houshakuji-san about to cry! Kyouya-senpai, either you break that camera right now or I will!"

Everybody stares at Harry fearfully. Nobody had ever heard much less seen him get so angry. In the recesses of their minds, their survival instincts spike up as if wanting them to run from a predator.

The next second, Kyouya takes a rock and smashes the lens of the camera. This action startles everybody into a small cacophony as they try to explain/put blame on the situation.

Harry growls as he stalks over to Haruhi. As he passes by, the survival instincts of each person spike up more than earlier. For some people, they make audible noises of fear. For other people, they tense up in preparation for an alteration. Harry gently lifts Haruhi up before checking her over.

"Haruhi, what happened?"

"Well, you know how Renge-san wished to have us involved in a movie?" At Harry's tense nod, she continued, "She kind of went overboard. She dragged those two students in to play some yakuza role, and it went downhill from there when they pushed her. I shielded her from hitting the props on the wall, and Tamaki-senpai came by and here we are. Also, I'd like to make it clear that I wasn't hurt. My contact lens just came out."

"Tamaki-senpai, please unhand that student." Harry walks up to the two deathly pale students and suddenly bows. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience that my classmate has put upon you. I will be having words with her. This has gone on long enough."

"Y –Yo. It's fine. No harm done. We've gotta go now!" Both students begin to run off at the overbearing pressure the brunette was exhibiting.

"Now... Houshakuji-san, I've been staying quiet long enough when it came to your shenanigans. You need to understand that life is not a video game. You can't control other people so easily. You also can't expect things to play out like you expect. Nothing comes so easily. Most of all, you put expectations on others and it's not fair to you or them. How do you expect to grow up and actually know people or even have them understand you?"

"I am not controlling people! I'm not misunderstanding anything! For instance, Kyouya-senpai! He's loving and he only broke that camera because you told him to do so! He'll come up to me right now and–"

"You'll have to forgive me, Houshakuji-san. I quite agree with Harry-kun. Your mess is enough to deal with, and I refuse any footage of such behavior within the host club to ever be distributed. You are a deluded princess with little to no understanding of real life. In short, you are a pest," Kyouya states coldly to the distraught female.

Renge falls to her knees and buries her face into her hands as she attempts to muffle her sobs. Harry looks at her with pity but makes no move to approach her. The rest of the host club look on in acceptance at the needed wake up call.

Haruhi glances at Harry and then at Renge. With a sigh, she walks over to Renge. "I'm sorry Harry and Kyouya-senpai are so rough. Kyouya-senpai is a lot different than what you expected... However, I think this is a good start for you to understand the world. It is more important to look at a person little by little. As that happens, you begin to understand them more. Most of all, I think that is the most fun you can have with anybody."

Renge looks up from her hands to find Haruhi smiling at her. Renge starts to smile as her tears begin to stop. The rest of the host club nod as they begin to smile at the small speech. Unconsciously, everybody begins to relax as the air around them lightens up from the previously dangerous aura.

\- Time Skip: The next day -

Harry twitches in agitation as he sits next to Haruhi. Around them, there is chatter about the newly released video regarding the host club. In another section of the room, Kyouya smiles calculatingly as the numbers in the club's budget rises.

"Haruhi-kun! Harry-kun! How are you both?" The aforementioned brunettes look up to see Renge smiling down at them.

"What happened to going to France? We thought that you would have left by now," Hikaru and Kaoru question.

"Well, after Harry-kun and Haruhi-kun took so much time to lecture me, I began to realize that they were only looking out for me. I really felt like Haruhi-kun's love was more prominent, but Harry-kun is also a large part since he is the protector-type," Renge answers as she looks at the brunettes with doe-like eyes.

Harry stands up suddenly and walks towards Hani and Mori. As he walks, he looks over his shoulder and states, "Whatever you have planned, Houshakuji-san, please leave me out of it. Haruhi will be the better individual. As you said, I'm the protector; I'm not needed as of now. Get Haruhi to know you and you can get to know Haruhi. Good day."

Haruhi glares back at Harry as he smiles in response. Once Harry reaches the two third years, he engages in some conversation with them. Meanwhile, Renge latches onto Haruhi's hand and pulls her towards the door.

"Well, it appears that you don't have to worry about Harry-kun. He seems quite well now. However, Tamaki, what seems to be the problem now? You seem quite distraught," Kyouya remarks.

Tamaki immediately runs after Haruhi and Renge. He babbles about how he doesn't want Haruhi to have a girlfriend. The twins follow after laughing and taunting the blonde.

\- Time Skip: In the evening -

_Yesterday was terribly troublesome. Houshakuji-san is a headache. She reminds me of Lockhart. At least... From what was in that world. I was about to lose control when I saw Haruhi on the floor. I'm pretty sure everybody could feel some sort of pressure..._

_It's always difficult at this time of the year... I'm pretty sure that the world where there was magic was just a manifestation of my mind in the coma. I just don't understand why my heart gets so heavy. It's always the end of June, too. Lots of stuff happened around that time... Maybe I'm too emotionally connected to that world..._

_I've already gone through London and there's no sign of a wizarding world. I haven't had much need for a wand. The signs point to the notion that I have some telekinetic ability or ESP. However, this doesn't discount the idea that it is another dimension, does it? It is as likely to be another dimension just as it can be a world of my own mind. There's not enough evidence..._

_The club, Haruhi especially, were worried about me. It wasn't necessary, but they sure do love to butt their noses in places where it is not needed. Oh, and my "glamours" fell earlier. That's perhaps why they got too worried, or rather, Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai got worried and brought it up._

_Whatever... I'm annoyed at the distribution of the video. I wish all of the footage was lost. Stupid, manipulative Kyouya-senpai._

_He's been giving me looks more often now. I'm not too sure how to feel about it. It's not creepy, but it's not entirely welcomed. My senses are just on the edge of bothering me. Whatever. I'll just make do and hope for the best._

_Summer is coming soon too... I wonder how summer will play out._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

\- To be continued -

And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It is definitely in a way different from the original story. I also provided some of Harry's thoughts. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The section with the doctor, I tried my best with. Hopefully the interaction was believable.

Also! Here's a general timeline so far. I am taking my own liberties with the timeline and the storyline of the original anime/manga.

March 25th: Harry's snapshot. He said that he starts school in a few weeks, which is typically in the beginning of April.

April 12-15: This was not specified but Harry transferred into the school after the school year started. This is why Haruhi was his guide. The reasons for this may or may not be touched upon.

May 1: Harry and Haruhi join the host club. This was about two weeks after Haruhi received the uniform from Harry.

June 25th: This is the day of Kyouya's interlude. Harry mentioned that the end of June was approaching. Chapter 8 and 9 take place immediately after the interlude. Tamaki was worried about Harry looking so tired. Harry was still tired in chapter 8 and in the beginning of chapter 9.

When we next return, it will almost be summer vacation. However, as a gift, I will be letting you all know that the next chapter(s?) will revolve around the twins' "fight." Summer vacation will be the middle of July, so we have about two weeks in the timeline to put in other stuff. I will perhaps only put major events and maybe a few snippets like the interlude.

I'll see you next Saturday! Hopefully that will be July 25th. If not, I'm sorry in advance.


	12. Chapter Ten: The Twins Fight!

Hi there everybody! I'm here for my update... And it's been a whole two weeks now since my last update. Sorry about that.

Also, it must be tiresome to read the same thing repeatedly every week, but thank you again for those of you who read this story of mine. Also, thank you for those who favorite and/or follow this story. I appreciate knowing that this story is well received and it does provide some motivation for me to continue with this story every week.

I am currently going through some personal issues, and there may be some weeks where I don't update. However, I will try to be sure that I don't go longer than two weeks without an update. In any case, if any of you wish, you can follow me on twitter as this is where I will provide some updates on the story. My twitter handle is on my profile page.

Anyway, here is the next chapter of Dismantle, Repair.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Chapter Ten: The Twins Fight!

The pencil tapping echoes in the music room. There is no chattering or clinking of teacups in any part of the room. There are no squeals of adoration. Just the echoes of a pencil tapping.

The tapping stops and the sound of a chair sliding across the floor starts. The next group of sounds include some shuffling, some tinkering, and the sound of wire being pulled. Afterwards, soft footsteps begin before the swift opening and closing of the door.

\- The Next Day -

"Hey, Haruhi. I wouldn't go in the music room today. With the twins still fighting, I doubt there will be any club activity. So, I was planning on just telling Kyouya-senpai that I didn't want to deal with the twins' plot– I mean temper tantrum."

"Plot? That's an interesting choice of words. What is it that you know that I don't?" Haruhi twists her head as she tries to intimidate the male next to her.

Harry smiles a Cheshire smile, "Well, if you haven't figured it out, that's your surprise. I have to get my fun somewhere. The host club is interesting at times, but they can be tiring. With you, especially since you're pretty much family, I want to get my kicks at knowing things you don't."

Haruhi pouts as she contemplates the situation regarding the twins. She sighs in resignation before saying, "Regardless, I think that we should still go to the club. We don't know what sort of trouble the twins will get to... Especially with Tamaki-senpai. I'm glad that you were able to somehow prevent the food fight yesterday."

Harry smiles again in response. However, unknown to Haruhi, Harry's smile is a slight tighter at the corners with a slight clench of his teeth. The two of them walk towards the music room with one being slightly apprehensive and the other amused.

\- Time Skip: 5 minutes -

Both Harry and Haruhi enter the music room to find the room in complete discord. Kaoru, with his blue hair, and Hikaru, with his pink hair, were throwing random objects in the room. In addition, they were yelling unintelligible insults to each other. At the corner of the room, the rest of the host club stand.

"What's going on now? Why are they throwing stuff again?!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Well, they entered at the same time and began a small verbal argument. Tamaki and Hani-senpai decided to try and assist them in making up. As you can see, that plan of action failed. Also, don't worry about feeling responsible, Haruhi-kun. While it was your comment that spurred this situation, it is absolutely no fault of yours if our sales go down." Kyouya smiles maliciously at Haruhi, which gives the clear sign of the unsaid message.

Harry claps his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "I absolutely understand that Haruhi is somewhat at fault, but don't you suppose that things will be okay? Surely Hikaru and Kaoru have fought before?" At his light and nonchalant tone, Kyouya glances at Harry curiously.

"Actually, Hika-chan and Kao-chan have never fought before. We were in the same pre-school, but just in different years. I know that they always played together. Do you think I did something bad by offering them another cake? I even made sure it was big for all three of us and to get a strawberry each!" Mori comforts Hani as he looks like he was about to cry.

"That's right. Even in middle school, it always felt like there was a wall between them and the world, and they were the ones with the key. They didn't want anybody close, and they were even more twisted then, if you believe it. I tried talking to them saying how proud I was at them growing up and expanding their world while Hani-senpai was offering cake. Hikaru threw a pen at me instead."

Tamaki sighs as he glances over at the twins. Haruhi looks over to the twins also as she adopts a thoughtful look. Her eyebrows are furrowed in an internal debate while Harry smiles at the increasing fight. "I guess we just wait it out and let them solve the problem themselves," Tamaki ends with a resigned tone.

"I'll make some tea. Perhaps we can sit until the end of the club activity. If we're lucky, maybe we'll witness something beneficial for the twins," Harry interjects into the short silence.

"Hey, Harry-chan, I have a question. Why aren't you more concerned about what is going on? You've been smiling an awful lot. Oh! Oh! Do you have some sort of psychic ability? Are you able to see the future? Is that why you've been seeing the Black Magic Club sometimes before our club?"

Tamaki shrieks in despair as Harry avoids the question with a smile and an offering of sweets. The next second, Tamaki rushes over to Harry and begins to exclaim about the curse Nekozawa-senpai bestowed on Tamaki during exams. In response, Harry kicks Tamaki at the shin and continues with making the tea. Haruhi only looks on in exasperation before assisting Harry with the tea and sweets.

\- Time Skip: 15 minutes -

A loud bang startles the group sitting down having tea and some conversations. They twist around to find Kaoru and Hikaru standing face to face as if ready for a physical alteration.

Tamaki stands up in a panic. "That's enough! As the president of this club, I demand that you stop this fight now! This is driving everybody insane with how childish you all are!"

Hikaru glares at Tamaki and at Kaoru. "I've had enough. Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm tired of being mistaken for somebody like him. I hate you, Kaoru!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad that I bought this! Now I'll complete the curse and you will be out of my life forever!" Kaoru raises the Belzenef doll for everybody to see. Nobody notices Harry make his way to the window.

As Kaoru starts to write on the doll, Haruhi marches over and slaps the doll out of Kaoru's hands. "What do you think you are doing? How dare you bring something so idiotic into this fight? You're the ones at fault here for taking this all out of hand and dragging everybody into it. If you don't make up right now–"

In a flash, Hikaru and Kaoru find themselves hanging from the ceiling in a thin wired net. Mori stands below them with Haruhi in his arms. All of the host club members sans Harry, Kyouya, and Mori express their confusion in raised voices.

"Thanks so much for getting Haruhi out of the way, Mori-senpai. I'm glad I asked you to be ready beforehand. I would hate for Haruhi to be caught in the trap. Also, Haruhi, if you would, take a look at the doll before you say anything you might regret," Harry states as calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

Haruhi is placed gently on her feet, and she picks up the fallen doll. On the back of the doll, instead of Hikaru's name being written on it, the word "blank" is read. She clenches the doll tightly and closes her eyes. "Harry, I understand that you were the one who put this trap together?" At Harry's affirmative, she continues, "Please pay these devils back for causing so much mayhem. Nothing too serious like the ones you pit against Sirius."

The twins look at Harry in astonishment. They see the Cheshire grin and the twinkling eyes, and they cringe. "My pleasure. After all, I'm quite sure that the twins were bored, no? I've been needing to have some of this energy released since Sirius is away on a business trip."

Harry cuts the rope for the counterweight of the nets before walking to the twins on the ground. He confides in them quietly, "Also, Hikaru, Kaoru, if you are anything like a pair of twins I recall, you probably had all of this staged. Thanks for being my targets for this energy. Haruhi being upset at you is all I need to get out of any trouble with her."

The twins gulp in apprehension and some mild fear. Meanwhile, all of the hosts are glad that the fighting has ended. They smile/smirk as they watch the reactions.

\- Time Skip: Two Days Later -

"You're Hikaru since you have pink hair, and you're Kaoru!" A girl exclaims at the twins in front of her. They both wear a hat as they smile.

"That's right! You win, princess!" They both say. The girls surrounding the twins laugh and clap in amusement.

"You're lying. You switched hair colors for the day. Right, Harry? You noticed too. You have that smile of yours," Haruhi states as both Harry and her walk towards the group. Harry nods slightly. He smiles at the twins and both Kaoru and Hikaru shudder.

"How is your clumsiness? I hear that it hasn't gotten that much better yet? You haven't hurt yourselves too much, have you?" Harry asks in a polite voice. "Hey, Kaoru, I think you should be more careful of who you bump into, no?" He asks this to the one with pink hair.

Both Haruhi and Harry walk away from the group. The both of them are smiling and talking as Hikaru and Kaoru stare at their backs. Their hands are entwined, but not as tightly as before.

\- Time Skip: 10 minutes -

"Harry-chan! Harry-chan! Can you tell me what you've been doing to the twins? Is it really your doing that they have been tripping and bumping into things? I thought that there were going to be more high scale pranks?" Hani asks curiously.

"That's all part of the whole prank. Just small things here and there. The most noticeable is just them being clumsy. The how is a secret. I will tell you this: the trick of the matter is making them think that there will be a worse prank waiting. It's been steadily getting more intense, but eventually it'll just be quiet. I'm just waiting until they get too paranoid. I'll perhaps lift the pranks sometime before summer vacation."

Hani laughs at the explanation. The twins feel a shiver down their spines.

\- To be continued -

Gosh! This was actually a hard chapter to write. I didn't really know how I wanted to go with this. More so since I want to move away from the constraints of the original story. I guess I did a decent job with it.

Thanks again for everybody who has read this chapter. Feel free to follow or favorite if you haven't already. Reviews do make my day, but it's not a requirement.

See you next time! (Hopefully not too late!)


	13. Interlude: Kaoru

Hello everybody! Welcome back to a new chapter of "Dismantle, Repair." Thank you so much for showing your support by reading, following, and favoriting this story. It's very much appreciated.

I'm currently going over some possibilities for how this story may go. I do take the reviews in consideration, so there is that. However, I'm quite unsure if there will be actual relationships in this story. I'm also not quite sure how far into this I may go since I have read the manga. However, we will see as this story continues to grow.

In the meantime, enjoy this interlude. There's no set timeframe for when an interlude appears. Pretty much just based on my personal feelings. So... Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Interlude: Kaoru

_Sometimes, I have to wonder how things would have been if we didn't accept the Lord's invitation to the host club. Would we have continued to be closed off or would we have found a different way to open the doors? _

_In the face of the brutality that is Hikaru and I, I would have to believe in the former. After all, we saw the world as a playground with only one thing worth playing with in the entire attraction._

_If it weren't for this club, Hikaru and I wouldn't have met Haruhi and Harry. I wouldn't have started to wake up looking forward to Haruhi's bluntness or Harry's intensity. I'm sure Hikaru feels the same. After all, he and I think so very alike._

Kaoru is startled out of his thoughts by Tamaki's loud cry. He focuses on the scene a few tables down from him. Tamaki is hopping on one leg as he clutches the other leg. Haruhi looks exasperated while Harry stands protectively in front of her. Harry's face shows his trademark glare when dealing with Tamaki's imagination.

"What happened there?" Kaoru turns to his brother. Hikaru's face mirrors his own curiosity. He shrugs in answer before smiling a wide grin. "I don't know, Hikaru, but let's find out." Hikaru smiles a reflection of his grin. The two of them start bouncing over to the trio.

"I'm telling you right now: you are not going to Haruhi's house!"

"Why not? Summer break is almost here! I don't want to wait until the end of break! Mother, our son is being so mean to me! Tell him to let us over to Haruhi's house!"

_It's a shame that Harry caught onto our plan. If he weren't around at that time, then Haruhi would have blurted out that she wouldn't let us come over until Hikaru and I made up. Well... I would like to think she would. Oh well. Maybe we'll have an agreement today._

"I'd hate to break it to you, Tamaki, but I have no time to deal with this right now. If you aren't aware, we have fifteen minutes now to get everything ready for today's activity. Either deal with this 'dilemma' by yourself now or wait until after club. Due to some prior _events_, we are behind in our monthly quota." Kyouya possesses a dark aura as he coldly cuts into Tamaki's whining. A shiver travels down three individuals' spines at the emphasis of the word 'events.'

Tamaki stutters out, "Of course, Kyouya. Let's get ready everybody! Then we'll find a way to see Harry and Haruhi over the summer!"

Harry growls in agitation while all of the more energetic members of the clubs jump up in excitement. Kaoru smiles in amusement before he follows Hikaru to the dressing room.

_Just like a kitten. Haruhi's like a bunny, and Harry is like a kitten. I'll have to talk to Hikaru about this later._

\- Time Skip: 30 minutes -

"Congrats everybody! We've finished our final club activity until the end of break! Oh! It's so heartwarming saying this, but I'm so glad that we've gone through these past few months together. We've really grown and developed as a family. I can't wait to spend time with everybody over the break so we have more time to be closer and closer!"

Tamaki twirls and spins as he continues to wax 'poetry' and inspiration. Kaoru sighs quietly without catching his twin's attention. As it is, Hikaru was busy talking with Haruhi while Harry was listening. He watches as Hikaru hands Haruhi the phone that both he and Hikaru got in order to stay touch with the single female member. They figured that there was no point to get Harry a phone since he was where Haruhi went.

"Now~ Harry, Haruhi, can we please visit your house at least once this break? We promise that we'll be on our best behavior if that is what you are worried about. Isn't that right, twins?" Tamaki poses with his hands in front of his face, begging.

"Oh please, Haru-chan, Harry-chan! Usa-chan, Takeshi, and I would love to come too! We'll even bring cake! You like strawberries, don't you, Haru-chan?" Hani jumps up and down as he bounces towards the two freshmen brunettes.

"You won't let up, will you? I'll have to ask my father if it is even okay. So, you will have to wait until I can find a good day, alright?" Haruhi relents. Kaoru notices that Harry stiffens.

_I wonder why Harry is so against us coming. After all, aren't we friends? Well... I'd like to say friends-playmates-toys... Something. It's all so curious. Are his eyes glowing? Have they always done that? The mystery becomes more and more, but I wonder if I should tell Hikaru. He's the more abrasive one... Ehh. I'll leave it be... For now._

"Yay! Thank you so much, Haruhi! I can't wait to come to a commoner neighborhood! Ooh! What will we have for lunch? We can't be having any premium sushi. It doesn't mean it is high quality– Ahhhh! Mother, our daughter just kicked me!"

"I'm not stupid, Tamaki-senpai. Even I could figure that out on my own," Haruhi glares. Harry smiles in amusement at Haruhi. The rest of the members begin to talk about their plans for the break.

\- Time Skip: Evening -

"Hey, Hikaru. Don't you think that Harry is a kitten while Haruhi is a bunny?"

"What are you talking about, Kaoru? Kitten? Bunny?" Hikaru rolls to his side to look at Kaoru next to him on the bed.

"Well, Haruhi is like a bunny because she can be pretty adorable, especially when she has her more clueless moments. At the same time, she has that personality that some rabbits do: listening when somebody needs to talk. Also, in a way, I'm grateful she joined the club. Without her, we might not have grown up a little."

Hikaru nods in contemplation. "I guess I can see that. However, aren't bunnies a bit shy around new people and situations? Haruhi doesn't really have that quality."

Kaoru laughs. "Yeah, that's true. However, I just think the analogy goes well for her. If you're wondering about Harry. Well, he's like a cat because he can be sometimes unapproachable when he doesn't want people around. At the same time, people just want to be around him and show him affection and friendship. Oh, and how he 'bares' his claws out when people are mean to Haruhi."

Hikaru stares at Kaoru for a few seconds. "If you say so, Kaoru. Let's get some sleep. You get some weird thoughts."

Kaoru smiles before closing his eyes. _I can't wait to see what happens next._

\- To be continued -

Okay! So this was definitely a different one towards the end. The bunny and kitten thing was a bit random, but I wanted to put something into Kaoru's thoughts. The personalities for rabbits were found online. For cats, I use personal information from my own cat. I do think the explanations were rather shallow, but in my experience, verbal conversations tend to leave gaps.

But yeah! Here's the end of the chapter. I hope you found some interest in it. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow! Until next time!


End file.
